In The End
by Unexpected Death
Summary: 4 witch friends seek adventure during their 3 week winter holidays...what will they do and get themselves into? R


Disclaimer- I do not own the H.P. world at all..if I did..I would be bloody rich dont ya think? lol..they belong to wonderful J.K. Rowling. And the girls powers belong to wonderful Constance M. Burge..the creator of Charmed.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
*In The End*   
  
Chapter 1  
  
It as the final day of school in December at the San Francisco High School. Everyone was talking excitedly as they left campus, they were all talking about what they were going to do during the winter holidays.  
  
"Hey! Are we still up for the park at one?" Prue said.  
  
"Yea..hey Lizzie, can you pick me up? I still didn't get my license yet." said Paige  
  
"Uh..yea..sure, but I thought that you were the smart one and plus..why can't you just orb there??" said Lizzie.  
  
"I am smart and what if people are there?! Hello! Think." said Paige.  
  
They went on with their blabbering while Prue and Casey start a conversation of their own.  
  
(A/N This star to the next is an explanation of their powers. If you've ever watched 'Charmed' or is a 'Charmed' fan, you'll know what Im attempting to explain. To the people that don't, I'm sorry but I can't explain it very well.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This group of girls has a secret that nobody else knew besides their parents...they were witches. Not just ordinary witches but very powerful ones.   
  
Prue had the power of telekinesis which is the power to move things with your mind bit in her case, move things with her hand. Another one of her powers is to astral project. To astral project, you concentrate on the location and then you go there. Not physically though..its hard to explain. Prue is the working hard and stubborn type of person but friendly..most of the time.  
  
Lizzie on the other hand was laid back..very simple. Even though she wasn't the working hard type, she wasn't a complete dumbass. Any way, her powers are to levitate and to get premonitions. Premonitions are when you get a glimpse of the future or the past that might help in what you looking for, but you have to touch something that the person touched or came across.  
  
Casey is spunky and funny. She doesn't care what other people think. Her powers are to blow things up and to freeze time. She can blow things up with her hands. She aims and with a flick of her arms..its blown-up. And for freezing time...it speaks for itself. Except she can't freeze the whole world, only in her area (about a 1 mile radius) or only the person or persons she's trying to freeze...anyone but Prue, Lizzie, and Paige.  
  
Finally Paige, the brainy on. She knows everything that she has come across. She can orb and telekinetic orb. (A/N As I said earlier...I cant explain this very well and im sorry for that.) Telekinetic orbing is moving objects with your mind. Paige says the item(s) and it orbs to her. Orbing is like astral projecting, you think of one place or sense someone and you there but physically. When your orbing, there are blue and white lights around you. (A/N) Told you I'm not good at explaining)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lizzie! Paige! Shut up! We decided to go to the park now since its already..12:45," said Casey.  
  
"Fine...we'll meet you there," sighed Lizzie  
  
They all headed for their cars and mad their way there. When the got there, they found a spot away from people, sat down at a table and started talking about random things. One minute about magic and their powers, one minute about boys, another minute about clothes, another minute or two about ducks and cows. Then something strange happened, Lizzie disappeared.  
  
"Uh..where did Lizzie go?" asked Casey.  
  
"Have no clue..she doesn't have that kind of power does she?" questioned Paige.  
  
Prue said, "No..she doesn't..–"  
  
"Casey, where did Prue go?" asked Paige in a panicky voice.  
  
Casey said, "I dunno -"  
  
"Casey?...Casey???" said Paige, now panic-stricken. Where the hell did they go? They better not be -  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Please ReViEw..I wanna know what you people think..I have alot more to write though. This chappie was short..I know...as the story progresses..it will get longer..and again...please ReViEw. :)  
  
-Unexpected Death 


End file.
